violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Francesca14601/Violetta with Leon's POV
Violetta is clearly narrated with Violetta's POV. Now what happens if it is Leon's POV? I wrote this based on the episodes of Violetta, but part of it is invented... Chapter 1: A New Guy, A Song I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about a sweet melody, but then suddenly, that melody was replaced by my phone's ring. I opened my eyes and reached my phone. It was Ludmila, my girlfriend who is calling. I didn't wanted to answer her, but something tells me it was important, so I attended her. - Lion! - What? - You should be ready! - For what? - Um, hello? Remember that stupid assignment that Pablo gave us so we get to work with those mediocre? - Yeah? - Come on, Lion! Wake up! We have to be ready! We need to show them who is the supernova here! - You? - Exactly! That's why I love you, babe. Bye! - She hanged up. Yes, I do like Ludmila. She's an unique girl, but she's kinda diva. She wants fame, she wants attention, she wants everything! Sometimes I just wish that there's some way I can break up with her, but I can't. No matter what, I still love her. I walked out of my bed and I stopped in front of the calendar. Only a few days more and it's the presentation. Our work is still a mess. Ludmila claims that the song is all hers, but I was the one that made the music part, and pretty much the rest, too. Naty and Andres are also part of our team, but Ludmila didn't wanted them to do anything, except being backup dancers. I admitted it, I do like Maxi's song. It is great, but being around Ludmila makes me have to admit that it's horrible. I prepared myself to go to the Studio and then I walked out of my house. In the way, I found Andres humming the melody of Destined to Shine. He was so happy, I wondered what made him so happy. - Guess what? - What? - I got a new friend! - Really? I'm happy for you. - I was really happy for him, since he has trouble making friends - Who is your new friend? - Toby! - Tell me about Toby! Andres opened his bag and brought something out. - This is Toby - Andres showed me his new "friend". - Oh, yeah, right. - I expected a human being, not a teddy bear. I wanted to make a rude comment about it, but I was afraid to crush his spirit so I changed my mind. - He is...um...adorable. Who gave him to you? - My mommy. - Keep it safe, Andres. - I will - Andres gave me a big smile and put his teddy bear back to his bag. We kept walking and talking in the way to the Studio. It wasn't a surprise that Ludmila was sitting there like a diva, having Naty around doing her manicure. I feel really sorry for Naty, she's great, she would shine, but her light was shut down by the cockiness of Ludmila. - Oh, there you are Lion. Now let's start - Ludmila stood up and pulled me in - Act cool - she told me when we stopped right in the Studio's entrance. Naty stood by the side of Ludmia and Andres was next to me. We walked in like the bosses of this place, crushing others on the ground. Maxi and Camila were there, they were ready, so were us. What is Camila wearing today? I honestly have to say that it looks pathetic and old. Category:Blog posts